Lighting systems disposed about the upper periphery of the pool, above the water level, are a common accessory for swimming pools. Copings for in-ground swimming pools are also generally disposed about the upper periphery of the pool, above the water level. While copings are generally used to interconnect the side-walls, pool liner and walkway of the in-ground pool, it is thus convenient to incorporate a lighting system with the coping. Such lighting systems can generally be conveniently incorporated into coping designs by providing appropriate channels and apertures to receive the lighting system and power connections thereto. Examples of such systems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,730 to Epple, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,119 to Dohowski. However, the prior art devices are generally unsuitable for installing a light system about the periphery of an above-ground pool.